


A Request

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 1: face-sitting ]To Chloe, it seems like an odd request at first. Then again, North was always one for spontaneity.





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting this slightly late but. Hey! I decided to do Kinktober! I’m excited to start this, since it’s my first time doing Kinktober :p We’re starting off with the good good lesbians

To Chloe, it seems like an odd request at first.

North has to explain it to her, in detail, and it doesn’t seem any less odd afterwards. She has no idea why her girlfriend might be wanting to do this.

Then again, North was always one for spontaneity. 

And now, here she is, sitting on North’s face. Well, more hovering over her face at the moment, her thighs on either side of the android beneath her.

“Are you sure about this?” Chloe says.

“Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”

Chloe supposed that’s fair, and it’s not like she really has much to worry about, since androids can’t suffocate like humans do. 

“Let’s get this party started,” says North, looking eagerly at the pussy above her.

With only slight hesitation, Chloe lowers herself down, making adjustments until they’ve found a good position.

She feels North licking into her curiously. It feels strange, at first, until her tongue is pushing against her clit and it feels incredible.

Chloe moans quietly, and North, of course, seems pleased.

To keep herself steady, Chloe holds on to the headboard in front of herself, making sure that there’s little chance for her to put her full weight onto the android unest her.

North’s LED turns yellow for a moment, then she returns to her exploration. Chloe tries at first not to be too vocal, but North seems to enjoy it even more when the soft sounds spill from her mouth.

The pleasure inside her core builds as North continues, clearly figuring out what works and what doesn’t. 

“N-North, more, please...”

At that, North holds on to Chloe’s thighs, pushing Chloe down a bit further. Her hands tighten on the headboard.

She looks back down to North, who seems to be enjoying the experience just as much as she is.

Experimentally, Chloe grinds down against her mouth.

Chloe arches her back, a louder moan escaping this time. She looks at North again, whose eyes are shining up at her with glee.

She tries it again, forcing her pussy down onto North’s mouth. Her hips stutter momentarily.

After a few moments, she starts up with a steady rhythm of her hips that seems to please North as well. The pleasure in her core tightens, and she can feel herself getting closer.

“It’s so good, you’re so good, please North, fuck-“

North’s hands on Chloe’s thighs tighten, nails biting into the skin until it retracts, white casing left in its place.

It won’t be long now, Chloe can tell.

North is getting good at this, her tongue working even as Chloe fucks herself against her girlfriend’s mouth.

She pulls a hand off the headboard to reach for one of North’s. The skin of their hands retracts as their fingers intertwine, joints glowing blue as they connect.

It’s intimate in every way- they can feel everything the other is feeling.

On top of her own building ecstasy, North’s love and excitement is flowing through her as well now, and it doesn’t take much longer before she’s flying boundlessly over the edge. Her hips move of their own accord still, but her mind is up in the clouds, high off the pleasure North has given to her.

Chloe comes down slowly, carefully moving herself away before collapsing on the bed. She watches as North licks away the remaining slick on her face.

One of North’s arms curls around her, the two androids snuggling up together in Chloe’s afterglow.

Biting her lip, Chloe considers her next words.

“We should... do that again some time.”

North smirks.

“I knew you’d end up enjoying it. Of course we’re doing that again.”


End file.
